Tainted Lovers
by vampirehime92
Summary: Victorian AU: Lizzy's new job being the 'temporary' Watchdog wasn't an easy one especially dealing evil criminals and corrupt officials. But the biggest task she had ever face was to choose who will be her fated partner. CielxElizabethxAlois Rated T for now
1. The beginning of a new season

**Title: TAINTED LOVERS **

**Pairings: Ciel/Elizabeth/Alois **

**Rating: T for now**

* * *

**Setting: London, England **

**Main Characters' ages: **

**Elizabeth &Alois- 17 **

**Ciel- 16 **

* * *

**Summary: **_**Elizabeth Midford, the daughter of the Head of the British Knights has been assigned by her Royal Highness Queen Victoria to become Ciel's temporary replacement as the Queen's Guard dog until his return from overseas. While on a mission, she meets a freelance male prostitute, Jim Macken who becomes attracted to her, but Lizzy is in love with her fiancé. Can Jim win her love? **_

_**This is the beginning of their painful love.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any characters because they belong to Yana Toboso. **_

_**Note: Alternate Reality meaning it's not following the canon plot. This takes place during Queen Victoria's reign until her demise. The Victorian era was filled with romance and unfortunate events so it really fits this fanfic as I decided that Elizabeth will be the main female character.**_

* * *

**Chapter 01 **

_Once when I was a child, an old woman approached me and told me that I would be fated to love two people. But that's impossible, I'm already fated to become Ciel's wife. _

_Does that mean that there's someone else that I will come to love other than my fiancé?_

* * *

_**December 11th, 1892**_

The winter season was approaching its prime as the end of the year grew closer in the city of London. Many people, particularly nobles from different families, were very busy for the upcoming Christmas season. As noble families enjoyed the winter season, there were those who struggled through the bitter cold. For the lower class –particularly orphans and vagabonds who were suffering from eternal cold and seeking warmth from a fire. The rays of the morning sun offered very little heat to the earth below in this frigid month of December.

Unlike the British noble people, many commoners in England didn't exactly enjoy the winter season. Due to the growing population in London, many members of the poor class died cold and alone as they lived outdoors without proper shelter, having no choice but to take residence on the streets waiting for the right moment to steal any nobles' belongings in this cold season meant for merry celebration and joyous cheer.

Shivering from cold were elders and sick children leaning against each other on the cold brick grounds. Their ragged clothes offered little warmth to their cold bodies, as their lips turned pale, coughing loudly and sneezing from the intense climate. Beggars gathered around a fireplace they created from chopped wood and unused plastics from the dumpsters.

Behind those beggars is a mother who soothed her cold child as she leaned her child against her chest. Her lips were slightly pale and chilled from the cold. Her dark orbs stared at the crowded streets, her mouth parting as a coin fell onto the snow covered street. Looking down at her fidgeting child, she leaned him against the wall in the alley with the other informal settlers in the alley.

She adjusted the rag cloth that wrapped around the poor child. She smiled sadly at her son and ruffled his brown locks muttering something that soothed the child's senses.

Glancing at the coin, she walked closely toward the currency. Its shining metal was sparkled in the sunlight, further attracting the woman's gaze. As she was about to grab the small 'treasure' someone stomped the foot over it, blocking her access.

She saw their dark-brown boots covering the item, traveling her gaze to meet that of the despicable stranger. He smirked at her pitiable form.

The woman flinched at the bearded man wearing a dark jacket and a torn top hat. He must've been one of the scoundrels roaming around London.

"Yer' lady, do you want this money?" His voice sounded very cruel making the woman recoil as the stranger took the coin and examined it amusingly.

She stared at the item within the old man's gloved hand, her eyes filled with wrath, "Give it back! I beg you! I need it for my son!" She cried and tried to snatch the coin from the despicable old man.

Passersby ignored the poor woman's unfortunate circumstances, including the surrounding nobles who scrutinized them from afar, whispering amongst themselves various insults and criticisms of the woman's socioeconomic status.

Feminine screams echoed from the child's sleeping form. He knew that voice very well.

"Ma..M-Mother?" He whispered, his innocent eyes confused as his mother struggled within the assaulter's grasp. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as the old man continued to taunt and harass her. The child's eyes widened as the old man continued with his assaults upon his mother using a gloved fist.

"Get away from me, ya tarty lil' bitch! You disgust me!" He said angrily as he proceeded to stamp his foot into her back, the woman enduring the pain given by the man in hopes that her son wouldn't see her in such a disgraceful situation. The child watched as his mother was beaten senseless by the man, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran to her aid.

As the man's boot was about to give the woman his final assault, a small arm wrapped around his left calve. The man was surprised by the action, yet also angered by the child's interruption.

"Stop it!" The child cried. "Don't hurt my mother! Please!" He begged the assailant.

The man glared harshly at the child before kicking his small body aside, the boy crashing violently against the wall from the assault. "Get off a' me, you scrawny lil' ponce!" He growled angrily and completely irritated.

Passersby murmured lowly as they watched the little boy sympathetically. Though deep inside they wanted to help, it wasn't their business. So they just sauntered away, ignoring the altercation. Amongst the crowd, a hooded figure watched them with anger boiling in her chest.

The woman's pained cries began to irritate the man. He yanked her dry, worn, black, hair, "You disgustin' whore. You got somethin' to say?" He barked as he tightly fisted her unkempt locks.

Suddenly , the tip of a sharp object pressed itself warningly into the small of the man's back. The hooded figure appeared behind him then, their cold, emerald orbs glaring at him with immense hatred.

"Have you ever heard the saying from Englishmen that 'women should be treated nicely?" She said in a harsh tone.

The man cleared his throat, his eyes shifting behind to view the stranger as the woman crawled toward her son, drawing him in her chest. She watched as her attacker stood frozen under the presence of the hooded stranger.

The figure then maneuvered the sword in a swift motion cutting the man's cheek. Blood splattered upon the cobblestone streets as the man cried out in pain. Gawkers stood by fascinated at the hooded-stranger's action.

The old man glared at his assailant. "Who the hell are you ya scumbag? Who the hell do you think you are, interfering?" He spat sharply. He truly was being pushed to his limit. Who dared to interrupt him from punishing such a filthy woman for antagonizing him?

A gust of wind removed the hood from the stranger revealing luscious curled blonde tresses that fell to the back. Her fair skin and mesmerizing emerald eyes caught the attention of the man, mother and son, and the crowds. They all blushed at the beautiful young woman young girl before them.

She sighed. " Don't think lowly of me as if were in the same status…Don't you dare spare me such gazes. You're hardly worthy of it." Her voice was quite strict and cold making the boy cringe lean on his mother for security. At first glance, he determined the girl to be nice due to her, soft and gentle appearance, but it seemed he was mistaken.

The man gritted his teeth. "You lil' bitch!" Being immune to the effects of her countenance, the man focused on nothing but putting the girl in her place for interfering and daring to challenge him her beauty because all he think was to beat the shit out of this wench who just intimidating him. He was a man with strong pride and wouldn't dare be looked down upon by the surrounding nobles. He would kill any person who had the gall to regard him with the same treatment as a sewer rat. He was a commoner. Not a street urchin.

The girl confidently stepped forward. "How dare you speak to me in such way … . If you must know, I am the daughter of the Head of the British Knights." The crowds gasped in shock, murmuring that she was the Marquee's daughter. Staring at her sword and placing it back into the sheath fastened to her waist under her cloak, she glared at the man before her. "I am Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford." She introduced herself proudly, making the man flinch upon hearing 'Midford.' His body trembled as he quickly realized his grave mistake.

"What is going on here?" The inspector of Scotland Yard and other lawmen appeared to investigate the commotion.

Elizabeth glanced at them and pointed toward the trembling ruffian, "Inspector, this man was harassing this poor woman." She motioned to the woman in question who leaned against the brick wall embracing her child. The two stared at the individuals with stunned expressions on their faces. Elizabeth's glare intensified as she mentioned to them that the man had just publically insulted the Midford name.

"Is that so, Milady?" The inspector adjusted his brown hat and glared at the criminal. The officers yanked the disruptive man harshly and handcuffed him. The man protested, claiming innocence, but was shamelessly ignored. The crowd finally dispersed, abandoning the awkward situation and proceeding on their respective destinations.

Elizabeth watched as the man was dragged away from the crowd by the polices policemen with a satisfied smile on her face. "That's what he gets for messing with a woman." She muttered but her attention focused to the poor woman in relief as she comforted her child telling him that the bad man had been arrested.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth approached the cowering mother and child making her aware of their aversion toward nobles such as herself.

She smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." She secretly gave them a small bag of coins causing the woman's eyes to widen with disbelief. "I know that you need this. So please take it." She took the woman's dirtied hand and placed the small pouch into her wind-chilled palms. The woman was astounded by Elizabeth's generosity.

"Milady, we don't deserve such thing but thank you so much." She cried as she clenched the bag securely to her chest. She did need the money for her sick son that was suffering from a high fever. With the girl's donation she would finally be able to get the necessary medication. Her tearful eyes stared at the 'angel' who had gived given them charity despite their impoverished status.

"Are you an angel?" The woman's child asked innocently, much to Elizabeth's amusement.

She then bent down to his height and smiled kindly at him. "Do you think I'm an angel?" The little boy nodded. At first he had thought that the young woman young girl who had beaten the bad man to a pulp was bad as well, but he soon realized that he had misjudged her. She giggled softly. "Such an amusing child you have, miss." She looked at the mother of the child and stood up as she fixed her frilly dress. "I must go now. Stay safe." She left them. The child tried to run toward their savior, but she had disappeared into the crowd.

"Come now, John. Let's go." His mother called out to him and the two retreated within the alley.

* * *

35 year old Paula Paula was utterly freezing as she waited for her young mistress to return back to the carriage. In all her 35 years of existence, she had never been acquainted with someone who possessed such fierce determination as Elizabeth Midford. She informed them that she would be out for a bit looking for someone, and told them that she would return soon. However, twenty minutes had long passed, and the girl had yet to arrive.

"Oh, where could Lady Elizabeth be?" The timid maid clenched and rubbed her gloved hands together for warmth. A thin blanket of snow veiled the streets and buildings as various townspeople quickly scattered about, shuffling to their destinations. and even nobles to their own family carriages as they have shopped the right items for the upcoming Christmas in the next 2 weeks. She idly watched as a few nobles exited the nearby shops with their boxes of purchases for the upcoming Christmas season. Paula absently thought how her mistress planned to spend the Christmas holiday. After all, it was two-weeks away, and lady Elizabeth had made very little mentioning of the anticipated occasion. She listened as the bells chimed the time from Big Ben. It was already 11:00a.m.

"Has Milady arrived yet?" The Midford family driver asked his young mistress' servant.

Paula shook her head. "We must wait a bit more. I will be scolded by the Marchioness if something were to happen to Lady Elizabeth." She said in a frightened tone. The Marchioness was a very strict woman, indeed. and she would be punished if there's something happen to the only daughter of the prestigious Midford family.

The maid then heard familiar footsteps approaching from behind the carriage. Turning around in her seat, she breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her Lady dressed in her dark cloak that covered her long dress underneath. Staring at her face she noted that her bright, emerald eyes were filled with confusion and jubilance.

"Milady!" The maid cried as she embraced her mistress gratefully. "Where have you've been? We were so worried about you, that I thought you had been kidnapped by some lewd men."

The noble lady young girl sighed. "I'm alright Paula. I was just roaming around and bought a few things." She carried two new parasols and a box of items.

The maid shouted. "Milady, why didn't you tell me that you were going shopping in the first place?" She lightly scolded the grinning young lady. She thought that the girl had gone to meet with someone, but it seemed that she had been deceived.

"Oh. Paula, don't get angry. What's wrong with going shopping by myself? I had my sword here to defend myself if necessary." She brushed the material of her cloak aside to reveal the sword discreetly fastened to her small waist.

Paula didn't buy her excuses, however. "Even if you have a sword in your hand, you are still a refined young woman. Lady Elizabeth, I know that you are strong and an excellent swordsman, but don't forget that you're a woman, and a woman is not as strong as men." She reminded her countless of times of her unladylike behavior. She had been a mother-figure for the young lady after her parents left England for Italy to visit their relatives. So only the Midford siblings were present in the Midford manor.

The blonde girl sighed, finding the last portion of Paula's lament offensive, but she knew that the elder woman was just concerned for her well-being. "Alright, Paula, I understand." She climbed into the carriage and glanced at her long time maid. "Shall we go home now? I have to proceed with lecturing a certain 'little boy' at home." She said in a cheerful tone.

Following her young mistress, Paula closed the carriage door behind them as the coachman whipped the two horses indicating that they would be leaving the streets of Westminster. The carriage wheels began to move as Elizabeth glanced out of the window stoically. The snow continued to fall from the dark skies as Londoners went about their daily hustle and bustle on the shopping streets.

Her fiancé's birthday was soon approaching and she felt very sadden at the thought. The Earl of Phantomhive had traveled overseas to India for business purposes according to the letter given to her last month.

_To my beloved Lizzy, _

_It appears that I may be gone for three more months with Sebastian in case you are planning to visit me again in the manor. Don't worry. I'll be sure to come back by the New Year's Day. _

_That is all for now. Take good care of yourself _

_Sincerely,_

_Ciel_

That was the last letter given to her by Ciel on October 30th. It had been two months since his departure and Elizabeth couldn't help but miss him. She missed him so much that she couldn't eat or sleep. Her parents and her brother had been worried about her but she assured them that she was alright. She tried to tell herself that Ciel would only be out of the country for business' purposes and nothing else. Besides Soma and Agni were there, and so she should had no reason to worry about 'unexpected circumstances.'

"We've arrived now, Milady." Paula announced.

Elizabeth blinked her emerald eyes and fixed her long skirt. Snow kept falling from the skies as she stepped down from the carriage with the help of the coachman. Paula gathered the shopping items behind her lady.

The footmen opened the door for their mistress and greeted her. "Welcome back. Lady Elizabeth." They bowed to her presence and she, being a noble, ignored their greeting. It's no accustom to reply the servant of the manor.

The butler of the Midford Manor approached from her right. "Lady Elizabeth, the master was anxious of your lateness for the meal time as well as the young master." He told the stoic mistress.

"Edward huh? Where are he and my nephew?" She asked the head butler of the manor.

"Master Edward was in the library while the young mast…" His statement was cut short when a small figure ran to her presence.

"Aunt Lizzy! I really missed you!" A cute child no more than 3 years of age hugged Elizabeth's legs. His large green eyes and neat auburn hair making him appear ever so refined as any noble child.

"Young Master Liam. Good gracious!" The governess of the house ran to the child's back, the little boy pouting as he was pulled away from his aunt.

Elizabeth giggled. "It's alright, Mrs. Walker. Liam is just enthusiastic about his new training today." Her hands were on her hips. A smirk plastered on her lips, "Are you ready, Liam?"

The boy nodded excitedly. "Yes! I like swords!" He jumped up and down eagerly. Elizabeth couldn't help but to think of the irony that her nephew was just so obsessed with learning swords at his age.

Back then when she was a child, she was forced by her mother to train in fencing in order to protect Ciel and learn the ways to become the wife of the Queen's Watchdog. Her life back then, was all about swords and her being the fiancée of the Queen's Watchdog so she had to maintain her confidence, strength and beauty. She would soon bear Ciel's children and become his wife. So it was understandable that she decided to set aside her _feminine_ side for Ciel's sake.

Her social life was less exciting because all she did was smile toward the aristocrats and make boring conversation with them, dealing with the occasional flirting bachelors at various social events. At the age of 15 at her coming-of-age ceremony, her mother had told her to become more serious about her role in Ciel's life in the future so she had no choice but to embrace maturity as a young woman and had stopped visiting him. She was educated by notable female tutors on wifely duties. There, she would learn the value of patience, trust, and the way to _please_ her husband.

She recoiled slightly, the thought of sharing the same bed with her fiancé making her blush anxiously. It was not in her innocent mind that she would soon be 'intimate' with Ciel, one day.

She loved Ciel deeply even though he was her first cousin even though they were engaged when they were children by their parents. Her love for him was just too deep to the point that she had lost her mind. That's why she had become 'love-sick' when she learned that her fiancé had gone overseas. She really missed him even though he was really cold towards her and being his faithful fiancée, all she wanted was for him to accept her.

However, Ciel didn't reciprocate her feelings, and it really hurt her.

"Aunt Lizzy, what are you staring at?" The little boy asked his aunt. Realizing that they were in the fencing hall of the manor, the young woman rattled herself back to the present and gripped her fencing sword tightly.

The young woman nervously laughed. "Nothing, my dear, shall we proceed?" She positioned herself in the ready position . The little boy prepared himself as he adjusted his fencing uniform. Elizabeth smiled at her nephew warmly. Liam Alexander Midford was her older brother's only son from his deceased wife. Her brother had been devastated when his wife died giving birth to the child as well as the entire family. Elizabeth herself grieved her death particularly.

Lizzy enjoyed her deceased sister-in-law's presence around the house and they were very close. Her brother's wife was like an older sister to her. So when she asked about any love advice, she would approach her sister in law.

As her brother's child grew, she knew that the child wanted motherly affection. So she decided to become a 'mother figure' to the boy in order for him not to be lonely.

It was one of the many reasons why Liam was so close to her.

* * *

**East End**

* * *

River Thames was frozen solid due to the winter season, but soon cracked when a few cargo ships entered the country coming from the Mediterranean areas. The cargo ships buzzed for few minutes until the departure, smoke from the exhaust pipe of the ship covered the grey skies. Workers and ship crews were busy delivering tons of large wooden boxes, wine barrels and sacks of wheat and goods.

"Ge' up, yer' laz'y bones!" A bearded-man dressed in coveralls barked at the lower workers as he demanded to put them all in the cargo ships. Few businessmen and sailors were on the dock as they monitored the workers and above all, analyzing the products that would be sent to Israel and some parts of Asia such as Japan, Siam, Indonesia, China and even India.

A tall mustache businessman eyed the superior of those workers with an impressed look, "It seems that man did a job well done. Almost half of the products were quickly loaded into the ships." He said, the business man's secretary and few sailors agreed with him.

"Milord, as we are now, the first ship will be ready in no time." His secretary said.

"Ah, you mean the cargo wine products of the Hugh's Wine Industry have already been shipped. Impressive." They looked at the ship that sailed towards outside borders of England. "McDaniel…" He addressed his timid secretary. "Where is my wife's present?"

The businessman glanced at his secretary holding a box of jewelry. "Milord, here it is. Safe and sound." He said in an enthusiastic tone putting it under his long jacket's pocket. Unbeknownst to him, someone was eyeing them from behind the nearby walls of a building.

The man sighed. "Be sure not to let anyone steal it. You know that I've worked my arse off in order to please my wife." Indeed, he worked quite hard to buy something so rare. He even engaged in deals with corrupt nobles in order to gain investments for his nearly-failing shipping company.

Another cargo ship then set sails successfully, making the crew shout out in relief.

The businessman was pleased of the situation. Once all the cargo ships were successfully sent to the chosen countries then more investments would come to his shipping company as there were more companies that yearned for his assistance.

"Ah! The jewelry is gone! Thief!" His secretary yelled at a certain young man pit-pocketing the oblivious secretary as they were too focused on the cargo ship departures.

"Bloody hell! Go get it! You idiot!" The businessman screamed angrily. The jewelry was important to him and he couldn't believe that his idiot secretary would let his guard down. As more men from the docks ran to capture the thief, the businessman gritted his teeth. The place was a filled with filthy commoners who would jump at the opportunity to take advantage of any nobles particularly someone of his status. It was in this place, filled with criminal acts and prostitution, and in the east part of London next to the River Thames that most nobles tried to avoid.

"I told him to be careful because we are in the East End." He muttered to himself, completely angry that the gift for his wife was stolen by some filthy commoner of East End.

* * *

He ran quickly and possibly faster. The young man gripped the item tightly in his arm. His chasers were distanced from him making him grin in satisfaction, he was a fast runner and no one could ever catch him. Adjusting his hat, the young man jumped quickly from the corner of the building then proceed to a certain tavern bar filled with filthy prostitutes, drunken men and various races.

The young man sat at the bartender's counter. "Gimme a brew. Hurry!" He ordered the man. The bartender gave him a glass and the said young man gulped the entire glass making the bartender quite amused. "You seem in a hurry, son. Did you run out or somethin?'" He asked the mysterious young man.

"You could say that." He grinned as he took something out of his pocket revealing three coins and a precious gem making the bartender's eyes widen. "It's the payment for the ale. I have to go before someone catches me and don't tell anyone about my whereabouts." He adjusted his hat again in order to cover his face. Taking with him the box of jewelry, the young man dashed away and the exited the pub leaving the bartender confused.

The main entrance smashed open as a large masculine guy with other men entered the pub. The customers were flinched jolted at their imposing appearance, particularly that of the large one. The intimidating man glared at the bartender and glared at him. "Where is that bastard with the hat!" He demanded. After a few beats, the bartender hesitated on whether or not to tell the man the young man's whereabouts or to just keep silent.

Gripping the priceless gem, he swallowed before answering. "I don't think the man you're looking for is here." He lied.

Wasting no time, the group of men left the tavern bar as the Scotland Yard's whistle started to sound.

* * *

His brother was still not coming.

Luka sighed in boredom as he placed their dinner on the small table; dry bread with salt. It had been their main course every day that week. The 14 year old boy sat on the opposite side of the table waiting for his big brother to arrive.

Him and his big brother lived in a cramped and worn house that connected to another from the rear off the East End with one bathroom and one small bedroom. They were lucky to find a perfect place to live unlike some other people living and dying on the streets. The ceilings were cracked and most of the walls had so many holes that there were possibly rats roaming around.

A knock came from outside startling the young boy. Luka looked at the door warily. "Big brother, it's that you?" He asked the person outside.

"It's me, Luka. Open up!" A familiar voice answered.

The young boy opened and revealed a tall, blonde young man with messy bleach blond hair, pale skin and cerulean eyes.

It's his big brother.

"Jim. Where have you've been?" His little brother asked him with a worried tone.

Placing the goods on the table, Jim grinned at him. "It's a secret. So we shall celebrate, Luka! Look!" He showed the younger boy a new set of clothes, nice food, and a mysterious box.

"Wow! Where did you get all these?" Luka grabbed the chicken leg and ate it all like a glutton making the young man grin toothily at his younger brother. "They were so delicious, big brother." He commented.

His big brother smiled at him. He finally gave his beloved brother decent food to eat and clothes to wear like he always wished. Their mother had died when they were still young and Since then, Jim had acted like a parent to his little brother because he had vowed to his mother that he would protect his little brother no matter what. So, he took many jobs at an early age and would even pit-pocket the nobles on the streets in order for them to survive.

They were so poor that he had no choice but to resort to petty crimes to keep their head above water.

The brothers silently ate the food at the table in order for the neighbors not to notice anything suspicious.

As they finished, the brothers rested for a bit, smiling satisfactorily as they laid on their single bed with their hands behind their heads.

"Hey Jim, tell me the truth," Luka glanced at his brother, "where did you get the money?"

Jim stared at him. "I stole something from a man from the dock and I sold half the jewelry at a high price on the streets." He explained causing the young boy to be quite surprised.

"You stole from someone?" His little brother exclaimed.

He sat up and scratched his head. "Geez, Luka. You have to understand, we barely had anything to eat for a while and we have nothing." He stared at him intently. "So I have no other choice but to steal, you know it's hard to find a stable job in London. You know that."

"But Jim," Luka was still unsure about his older brother's actions, "stealing is a bad thing and you might end up in jail." Luca said, afraid that his brother might caught by the Scotland yard and throw him to the dirty cell.

Jim placed his hand over Luka's red headed locks. "Don't worry Luca, we'll become filthy rich someday and we'll have servants and everything!" He continued to blabber on about all the good things that might happen if he and his brother were to become rich.

The boy laughed. "You're silly, Jim. There's no way we're going to become rich! No way!." He said half- joke. The blonde young man snapped at Luka's silly advice,

"You're right." He smiled sheepishly but deep inside he just knew there was a way. He could feel it.

* * *

**Somewhere in Bengal, India**

* * *

Sebastian along with an Indian businessman and other volunteer workers were in a remote village. The village was in a mountainous region of the countryside. Lots of poor villagers gathered for donations from a British noble by the name of Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Mister Sebastian, it appears that the children were delighted by Earl Phantomhive's sweet products. Look at them!" A businessman with an Indian accent stated from beside the butler as they looked at the tons of Indian children eating the confectionary products such as chocolates, candies, and other sweets that were produced by the Funtom Co.

"Thank you so much! Mister!" The children chorused towards Sebastian, the butler of the House of Phantomhive.

He glanced at the Indian national beside him. "I'm glad that the children were pleased by the Phantomhive products. And the young master was grateful to your wonderful hospitality upon his arrival in your estate_ ,_ Mr. Adikavi."

"Nonsense." The man started with a light heated smile. "Lord Phantomhive was a truly great man to help us in our risky situation. Thanks to him, these village children will be able to smile once more." He said in a tearful smile, he was thankful to Lord Phantomhive's donations for charity that the villagers seemed very happy that there were many goods. Sebastian grinned, for the past few months, his young lord decided to travel to India. He noticed that his young master seemed to be avoiding someone but when he asked if it was about Lady Elizabeth, his young master said denied.

He was quite puzzled. He couldn't understand the reason why his young master was in this country in the first place.

"By the way, Mister Sebastian, where is Lord Phantomhive?" The Indian national questioned the earl's whereabouts.

The butler thought about it, "Well, you see…"

* * *

**Bengal Palace**

* * *

"Argh! I lost again!" The 20 year old Prince Soma of Bengal cried in dismay that he was beat again by the chess genius and the CEO of the Funtom Co. Earl Ciel Phantomhive who sat opposite side on his table with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. His attire consisted of a bluish suit and he still wore his signature eye-patch on his left eye right eye.

"I told you Prince Soma," He stated in a deeper and mature tone. He leaned his face on his intertwined hands with a dark smile on his lips, "I'm not going to lose when it comes to chess." He finished with his handsome arrogant look.

**Author's Note: **

**This was not following the original plot of both manga/anime of Kuroshitsuji. It was created by myself as I based this on a novel-like fanfiction. Every canon character's interaction were the same in the original except for Alois/Jim because he was grown up in the streets and lived a hard life in the city with his little brother, Luka. **

**Interesting Fact: Alois' character in this story was based by Charles Dicken's Oliver Twist. :) **

**I would like to thank my proof-reader, vampslaying101 for her effort and hardwork for editing, cleaning unnecessary error grammars and spellings. :) She is really amazing... Chapter 2 might be come out soon so check it out. **

**Please do me a favor...REVIEW! and tell me what you think? **


	2. Temporary Watchdog

**A/N: This story was inspired by a novel-based drama of some sort. Ciel might not be appearing in 14 chapters but he will be returning somehow. Remember, this is a love-triangle relationship and any form of bashing about Lizzy is unacceptable. **

**In this, I will be focusing on Jim/Alois and Lizzy's relationship. They will meet soon enough, but for now, enjoy this second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler **

**Chapter 02: Temporary Watchdog**

Jim Macken, a 17 year old young lad in the East End sat up from his bulky bed only wearing his trousers. He looked at the broken clock that read 12:00am. In spite of the fact that it was actually 6:00a.m..

"Bloody clock." He muttered cursing the miserable time object. He then stood up and took his shirt hanging from a nail on the wall beside his bed and fastened the buttons. After that he slipped on his dark vest and brown jacket. Combing his blond locks, the young man put on his brown hat. He smiled at his handsome features while looking at himself in the mirror. He kept wondering who could be his father. It had been 14 years since his mother passed away and She never had the chance to tell him the identity of his father.

Their mother had been a reluctant prostitute and former housemaid of a certain noble family. According to his mother's story, she was accused of stealing jewelry from the head Lady of the house leading to her being thrown away to the streets to live as a prostitute. She hadn't wanted to become a 'fallen woman' but she had been given no other choice. As a maid being constantly scrutinized by your employer, bullied by your co-workers and then molested by your master during the nightly hours is like eternal hell. Being a prostitute however, you feel a sense of independence, and the only sacrifice is your dignity in exchange for money.

His mother had vehemently hated the nobles. She had revealed to him at an early age that she had been raped by her former master during her employ at a manor. His pregnant wife had no knowledge of the incident.

The fact that an aristocrat could commit such a heinous act to a lower party such as herself with impunity was an injustice to her. So she decided that she would never set foot into any noble family's manor again.

During her time as a prostitute was when she gave birth to him causing him to witness the miseries of life at an early age. He began working at the age of 6 as a carpenter's helper. The man, Mr. Gibbsy, was a cheerful and kind 52 year old man who had acted as a father figure to Jim. As his mother went out for her 'work,' he had become quite close to Mr. Gibbsy. He would frequent the man's shop, always looking to help out.

Mrs. Gibbsy, a baker woman, would always show her gratitude to Jim by giving him any spare bread from the bakery for his assistance to her husband. She had a good sense of humor and was a very caring old lady. Her red hair and freckled face were her most notable features in his mind. The old couple was very close to Jim back then until he reached 8 years of age.

In the next few years, the old man had died in his home from pneumonia. The blonde child had mourned over his death and Mrs. Gibbsy had been quite devastated from the loss of her husband as well.

After his funeral, Mrs. Gibbsy and her deceased husband's children appeared and told her that they would start a new life in a remote village instead, and Jim was saddened that Mrs. Gibbsy, who had been like a second mother to him, had left London.

It was soon after her departure that he had witnessed the cruelty that life as a commoner in London had to offer. He worked with other children at the work house to support his pregnant mother. He had later discovered that his mother had engaged in a liaison with a man who stayed in the house that they shared with another family. The man soon left her leaving behind a son whom she decided to name Luka.

While at the workhouse, he was constantly bullied by the older children. They had been jealous of their supervisor's likening to him for his hard work and skills with carpentry. He remembered coming home once terribly bruised from a beating that left his mother quite concerned. She was grief stricken that she couldn't be there to save him, but he had assured her that he was alright despite his injuries. His mother hugged him and vowed that she would always be by his and his new little brother's side.

Jim smiled wryly from his brief trip down memory lane. The memories of when their mother was alive and they all laughed together at a dinner table set with only bread and water. Even though they were poor, they were both optimistic. He remembered his mother's words before her death: "_hold your head high and live life to the fullest_."

"Hey, Jim, are you going to steal again?" A voice came from the doorway.

The young man stared at his younger brother with a perplexed look. "It's not like that, Luka." He moved forward and was about to leave the room carrying the jewelry box in his right arm. "I'm going to find a decent job. I thought about what you told me last night and you're right. I might end up in jail if I continue thieving. And besides, there are lots of jobs around London that I've inspected." He mentioned that some shop owners were seeking help for their establishment. "I'll be back tonight." He assured his brother as he grabbed his bag.

Luka nodded in agreement. "Be back soon, Jim." Luka pleaded with a worried tone.

The young man smiled. "I'll come back with tons of food and plentiful drinks!" He promised and slammed the wooden door leaving fallen plates and dust in his wake.

As his older brother left, Luka suddenly coughed harshly and his entire body suddenly felt heavy. The boy didn't understand the strange symptoms. He could only surmise that it was a side effect of cleaning chimneys in the neighborhood.

"Maybe I should rest." He muttered to himself and took to his bed.

* * *

**Midford Manor**

Elizabeth groaned in pain as the housemaid of the manor, Tracy tightened her corset snuggly over her lily white chemise . She really didn't understand why most women enjoyed wearing such horrible undergarments.

"Tracy, can you loosen it a bit? It's a little hard to breathe." She requested as small beads of sweat trickled down her temples. The corset accented her hourglass figure and hooked to her black stockings.

"I'm very sorry, Milady." The timid maid apologized.

The maid had chosen a cavalier style felt hat with plumes and rosettes for her lady to wear during her royal meeting with Her Majesty. Queen Victoria had sent a letter stating that she wished her presence at Buckingham Palace on that day. . She was a bit nervous to be meeting with the most powerful woman in England; The Queen. It was the first time that she had been given a letter and it made her quite wary.

Finishing her hair and makeup , the maid and she walked to the corridor as the household servants greeted their lady's presence.

The butler of the house approached her studiously. "Milady, the carriage is ready for your departure to Buckingham Palace. Also, Lord Edward instructed me to inform you that he and young master Liam are on a horseback riding oute with a few acquaintances of his in case you wish to know of their whereabouts."

"I see." Elizabeth replied with a half-hearted smile. The beautiful noble woman gracefully stepped down towards the carriage as the coachman bowed his greeting with Paula following close behind.

Inside the moving carriage, Elizabeth sighed. "I don't understand what the Queen wants with me , Paula. I feel as though something bad is going happen." She was a bit nervous about her meeting with Her Royal Highness.

The maid assured her young mistress with a gentle smile. "Be confident in yourself, Milady." She encouraged the young girl. The girl smiled at her and stared from the carriage window at the pedestrians and busy shop owners in the city.

* * *

While the Midford carriage was on its way to the Queen's Palace , the blonde commoner ate an apple on the pedestrian lane as tons of people passed by; middleclass, high-class and lower class. The juice of the apple slid down his chin and he rubbed it with the sleeve of his shirt, glancing at the mysterious box that he carried with him. He grinned mischievously. He planned to sell the item and then hopefully he would be able to buy a new set of clothes for himself and his little brother, delicious food and most of all, equipment for art sketching.

Jim had a talent for sketching. Many orphan children and commoners like him witnessed his God-given talent commenting on how professional his work appeared. A wise man had told him that he should pursue becoming a painter, but Jim refused claiming that he had to take care of his little brother first before pursuing such a career.

The young man only thought of his little brother's well-being. He needed to give him a good life not only because he loved him dearly, but also because he had vowed to their deceased mother that he would take care of him no matter what.

Making his way to a small pawn shop, Jim grinned as he greedily gripped the jewelry box to his chest.

* * *

**Buckingham Palace**

Royal courtyard subjects and soldiers discreetly gazed at the beauty that passed by in the royal corridor of the Palace. Elizabeth felt awkward about being the center of attention in the court. Escorting her was a grinning Charles Grey in his mid-20s and stoic Charles Phipps, the Queen's butlers and secretaries. They were dressed in white with their swords dangling regally from their waistbands.

Grey snickered at the young lady. "You seem to attract quite the attention here, Lady Elizabeth." He earned a glare from the noble girl but he continued. "Ah, I must admit that I'm quite jealous of Earl Phantomhive."

Elizabeth shielded her mouth modestly. "Please Earl. Don't speak such inappropriate comments towards a lady." She scolded him causing Phipps to smirk slightly.

The gray-haired man scoffed. "Inappropriate comments? Don't make me laugh." He was always so forward. "We've now arrived to the Queen's tea room, Lady Midford." Phipps announced, glaring at his partner for playing around while working. The gray-haired man sulked from the gesture. Phipps then dragged his partner back to the Queen's side.

Lady Elizabeth sighed in relief having been liberated of Charles Grey's pestering. She was then faced with the elder Queen Victoria's ghost smile making her flinch as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Your Majesty." She gave the Queen a graceful curtsy as she was taught by her female tutors at the manor.

Queen Victoria smiled at the young woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Come, take a seat." Her emerald eyes stared at the vacant seat opposite the Queen. As the Midford girl sat in the vacant seat, she stared at the Queen who had been suffering from melancholy due to the death of her beloved husband, the late Prince Albert. Her mourning was reflected in her dark taste of color which accented her wardrobe..

John Brown left the Queen's side as he prepared a suitable tea for the Queen and guest. As the butler was leaving, the Queen stared at the waiting young girl before her. "My, what a lovely hat."

Elizabeth blushed from the compliment. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She replied a bit embarrassed.

John Brown came behind them with cakes and tea and placed them on the glassy tabletop. The Queen took the tea and scented the aroma with a smile on her face before taking a sip. She stared at Elizabeth as she sipped the tea as well.

"Do you like the tea, Lady Elizabeth?" She questioned simply.

The blonde girl nodded. "Yes. This tea is wonderful." She smiled cheerfully at the chuckling Queen. At first, she thought that the Queen was an intimidating person, but there seemed to be a light aura around her that made her feel at ease.

Perhaps she had been wrong about the Queen.

"I'm so glad that you like it, my dear." Placing the half-empty teacup back onto the table, she leaned on her chair and sighed. "I'm so distressed right now because Lord Phantomhive is not around for this crucial crisis around my city." She said in a melancholic tone. This caught the attention of the Midford girl.

"Crucial crisis?" She repeated.

The Queen nodded. "Lately, there have been reports of brutal killings around the city. This horrible person has been targeting innocent little girls." This shocked the Midford girl.

"Innocent little girls? What on earth?" She was quite horrified.

The Queen nodded. "I don't know who the devil is behind it, but Scotland Yard's investigation has been progressing too slowly. They still haven't been able to find the culprit, so I think that I have to find _another agent_ to do the job." Elizabeth's emerald eyes widened in shock. Did that mean that she had been called in the Queen's palace because the Queen…?

"The Queen's Spider's position is vacant and was officially available to the House of Trancy but in this situation, the Queen needs someone from an influential family to do the job." John Brown added, despite his stoical behavior . He was always there to aid the Queen.

The Queen's grey eyes sparkled with amusement and a hint of a dark aura. "Your fiancé is still in India and I hope you understand this decision." Placing her hands on her lap, she sighed, "You are Marquis Alexis Leon Midford's daughter and the Watchdog's future wife. I'm sure that you can handle this job." Elizabeth was stunned at the responsibility she was being asked to take on. She was indeed the Head of the British Knight's daughter and the Queen's Watchdog's future wife. She could not be intimidated by such missions. Her mother taught her many ways with swords and dealing with corrupted people especially in the High-class society. She was trained not to let her guard down and learned to defend herself. Maybe because of this, there would be a possibility that she might be one of the Queen's agents just like her fiancé, but it seemed that fate was just too cruel to her.

"Become my temporary dog for a while until Earl Phantomhive's return. It will not be problematic, Lady Midford. All you have to do is wipe out the 'dirt' around the city and that's that." Her voice tainted her mind, the Queen was just too sly for engaging her into such a heavy burden. This burden was supposed to be her 6fiancé's responsibility but she had no choice. She had to obey the Queen for the sake of her family and Ciel's reputation.

Behind them was Charles Grey holding a shining sword. Elizabeth flinched as the Queen stood from her seat and took the sword from her royal butler. The Queen smiled at her and the girl stood up from her seat as she kneeled down before the Royal Majesty.

The Queen recited her blessing as she placed the flat of the sword's blade on the girl's right and left shoulders. She then offered her the item. "This is a mark of your allegiance to the Royal Family and to the British Monarchy." She said with a powerful tone.

The girl obediently bowed down to the Queen. "My life will be yours, Your Majesty." She replied with a humble tone.

And so then, Elizabeth Midford became the Queen's Watchdog.

* * *

Jim was staring intently at the pawnbroker as he meticulously examined the various jewels ranging from rubies to pearl necklaces. The pawnbroker looked at Jim with a scrutinizing glare.

"Young man, are you sure this is yours?" He interrogated the young man.

Jim slightly flinched and gave him a confident smile. "What makes you think that I'd steal it?" He replied causing the pawnbroker to frown. He was known for lying and cheating by some peers he affiliated with in the streets when he was just a kid. He usually would do so in a critical situation such as this one. "Look, my father gave it to me long ago and he was a jewelry collector before he died. He gave me these precious jewels and he told me that I can do whatever I wanted with them." He said in a serious tone.

Luckily, the owner fell for his lies and nodded as he continued to examine the precious stones and gems with much bewilderment. "Alright then. I can see these are very rare and valuable. I have never seen these kinds of precious gems in my entire life." He looked at the ruby diamond in his hand as he examined it again with his loupe.

Crossing his arms, Jim suddenly became impatient. "Alright old geezer, give me10 pounds." He asked for the right amount of the valuable item.

The pawnbroker thought for a bit and spoke in a calm manner, "How about 7 pounds?" Jim became a bit annoyed. 7 pounds was not enough for him and his little brother's daily expenses.

"9 pounds? Is that alright?" He stated sarcastically, he was very impatient.

The pawnbroker finally agreed. "Alright son, 9 pounds. Good luck." He gave the right amount of money and the blonde young man took his earnings and ran off.

* * *

**Midford Manor**

Edward splattered his tea as his younger sister told him the unexpected news. His younger sister sat there watching him as he coughed harshly. "Lizzy! Tell me that you're lying." His eyes widened in shock and his lips trembled.

Elizabeth sighed at her brother's reaction. "I'm not lying Ed. Her Majesty informed me that I will become Ciel's replacement…temporarily." There was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

The man returned back to his seat and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why must you…my dear sister." His fists clenched, being the Queen's agent was very dangerous and besides, his little sister was not ready for such a responsibility. "The Queen should have hired someone else. You know that the Queen Watchdog's duties are very dangerous." He was deeply concerned for his little sister's safety. Even if Elizabeth was reaching adulthood, she was still the Lizzy he knew when they were younger.

"Brother, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Her lips curved into a small smile making Edward draw back from the expression. "I think Ciel's duties might not be so bad and the truth is," her bangs covered her eyes, "I'm a bit nervous, but ignoring the Queen's request might be death to our family name." She looked at him with a serious expression and Edward realized what his sister meant. Queen Victoria was a very powerful person in this era and every noble family from different regions in England was under her influence.

"You're right, Lizzy. But as your big brother I am only concerned for your safety." He approached his sister and hugged her tightly, the blonde girl warmly returning the gesture. "Bloody Phantomhive. It's his fault that you've ended up in this drastic situation." Elizabeth giggled at her brother's sarcastic remarks towards her fiancé. "How shameful, that he'll become your husband soon. I bet that he'll give you nothing but trouble." He muttered.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought that she was going to become Ciel's wife. It was her biggest dream ever since she was a little girl. She always fantasized about being a bride, wearing a beautiful wedding dress as she and Ciel exchanged their vows before a sacred altar. Lastly, they would seal their love with a kiss with the people who were the most important to them witnessing their union.

Edward smiled sheepishly as his younger sister giggled girlishly on the other side of the table. He sighed knowing that she was fantasizing about the Phantomhive earl again. He knew that his little sister was devoted to Ciel, but he couldn't help but worry about her. Ciel was a dark character and very distant. He couldn't help but be wary about the outcome of Elizabeth's marriage to the Earl of Phantomhive.

* * *

**Streets of London**

_** Thud**_! His back hurt in pain as the group of young men cornered him in the alley. Jim rubbed the excess blood from his mouth as one of the men punched him hard on his cheek. As he scrutinized them, he recognized the ungrateful fellows as his former comrades in pick-pocketing when he was just a kid.

"Yo! Jimmy! We heard that you got 9somethin' yesterday." A smirk formed on one of the young men's faces, the others chuckling from behind as Jim quickly realized what he had gotten himself into.

_Did they just find out?_ He thought.

The bastards were such a nuisance to him as they constantly asked him for the stuff he would steal. He glared at them darkly, warning them to back off with his eyes. He wasn't about to let anyone else take something that he worked so hard to attain.

Jim gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Get lost, you worthless toolers !*" He bit back angrily as he secured the small baggy of money under his jacket.

"What? You owe us 9somethin' you bloody chat **! Give us our share!" An Irish freckle-faced young fellow glared at the blonde young man. The others cracked their knuckles for the upcoming assault.

Jim recalled that he was indeed indebted to them. It involved a bunch of shillings he 'stole' from them wherein afterwards he decided that he would never show his face to them ever again.

The hoodlums moved forward towards a nervous Jim but he was determined to come out victorious. Clenching his gloved fists and rubbing his boot into the snow covered cobblestone, he urged them to do their worst with his eyes.

One of the boys charged him first aiming for his face and he returned with a knee to the boy's stomach. He glared at other guy behind him and landed a clean punch to the thug's jaw.

Jim glared down at the unconscious assailant on the floor. The Irish lad and the others glared at him for what he had done to their comrade. He merely smirked at them despite the pain plaguing his knuckles. He was going to teach them a lesson one way or another that he was not one to be messed over.

"You bastard!" Their leader shouted, but they were all frozen as Jim ran towards them, pummeling a few of the boys and immediately fleeing the scene, leaving the remaining hoodlums to cower in their shame.

"He's getting away! What are we going to do?" One of the boys shouted but their leader just stood there, glaring angrily.

The leader replied with a dark gaze. "I'll make that bastard pay for ignoring us. " He would soon get him. He and Jim had unfinished business, and he was determined to finalize the situation .

* * *

The blonde young man quickly ran as fast as he could, hiding in the dark corner of a nearby building to evade them. A deep anger rose in his chest regarding his former 'friends'. Every chance they got they would harass him. He decided to be more careful next time when trekking through their territory.

"Hey Jim, what are you doing there?" A feminine voice caused him to freeze. His icy blue eyes stared at the red-haired young girl who wore a simple, commoner's dress with a torn apron around her tiny waist.

Eyeing the loaves of bread under her arm, Jim's stomach started to growl making the young maiden blush.

He laughed half-heartedly. "Sorry about that, Matilda. I was just roaming around for a while." He said as he adjusted his jacket and hat and approached her timid form.

The red-haired girl's face flushed. "Roaming around? Where's your little brother?" She stared at him bashfully.

"He's at home but-" Still eyeing the bread, Matilda realized what he meant.

She took a single loaf from the paper bag and gave it to him. "Here you go, Jim. I bet you're hungry." The young man squealed in delight as he ate the bread ravenously indicating that he hadn't eaten a decent meal for a while. The both of them sat on the steps of a house outside.

The girl was still blushing and stared at the young man beside her. "Jim, how was your day? I heard from the neighborhood that you stole something again."

He glanced at her and gulped the chunk of food down. "I have nothing to do, Matilda. You know that it's really hard seeking a decent job here in this filthy city." A hint of sarcasm in his voice made her giggle.

"That's so like you, Jim. You're always complaining. I heard Mr. Albert wanted an assistant in his Shoe-making shop. Maybe if you go there to seek employment you'll have some luck, since you need a job anyway." The red headed girl suggested. She really admired his enthusiasm, and that was just one of the many things that she admired about him.

Jim's eyes blinked and he grinned widely. "You're the best, Matilda. My best friend! " He gave her a bone-crushing hug and the girl stammered, her face reddening from the embrace. The two were childhood friends, and she had always been by his side through thick and thin.

They pulled out from the embrace and she stood from where they were seated. "I have to go now, Jim. Mother may scold me for being late."

Jim nodded. "Be careful, Matilda." The girl nodded still blushing and ran towards her home.

She closed her eyes, her cheeks still hot and flushed. Jim had just hugged her and she was practically screaming inside. She smiled widely. At least on this day she was happy after encountering him, despite the awful situation that her family was currently in.

* * *

**Midford Manor**

Adjusting her hat, Lady Elizabeth sighed as she placed her sword on her waist and some daggers on the garter strapped to her thigh under her dress. The maids slid stockings on her legs and small heeled boots as her footwear for her investigation.

She quirked a brow as Paula entered her dressing room while the housemaids continued their duties dressing her. "Milady, the carriage is ready for your departure this very minute." She announced.

The blonde young girl nodded in agreement. "I'm almost there, Paula. Please tell the driver to wait for a bit."

The maid nodded. "Yes, milady." As her handmaiden left, her eyes drifted to notice the other maids glaring towards her exiting form. It seemed that they were envious towards Paula because, out of all the servants in their manor, Paula was the closest servant towards Elizabeth and her older brother.

"Is it finish?" Elizabeth startled them.

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth." The maids chorused.

She gave them a friendly smile. "Thank you for your hard work. You may leave." The maids seemed to soften when they noticed their mistress smiling at them instead of giving them a cold expression like the Marchioness.

"We will, Milady." They said cheerfully as they left the dressing room.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as the maids left. She pulled something from the top of her dresser revealing a letter given to her by Charles Grey prior to her departure from Buckingham Palace. He had even given her flirtatious wink much to her chagrin. The Earl Grey, despite having a tea named after his family name, was the most annoying gentleman she had ever met.

Tearing off the royal emblem, she read the content of the letter carefully and quickly shredded the letter as per instructed. She took a rifle near the cabinet and left the room.

* * *

**City of London**

_**Scotland Yard**_

She decided to leave Paula behind at the manor due to the danger of her first mission. She couldn't risk her maid's life during the mission. Clenching her purple outdoor cloak, she sighed at the thought of Ciel's post as the Queen's Watchdog. He had to carry the burden of suffering through such risks by Her Royal Highness' orders at an early age. Biting her lip, she decided to proceed with confidence toward the task at hand and not shame her Family's name or that of her fiancé's.

Entering the Scotland Yard headquarters, the officers were shocked to see the Lady of Midford entering their office.

"It's Lord Phantomhive's fiancée. What is she doing here?"

"Haven't ya heard? Her Royal Highness is promoting her as the Watchdog. It's very surprising."

Ignoring the blabbering of the policemen in the headquarters, Aberline approached the young woman with a welcoming smile. "Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth. What can we do for you?"

Looking at him directly, the young girl replied. "I want to see Commissioner Lord Randal about the recent kidnappings of young girls reported to me by Her Majesty." She told the fidgeting police officer.

At the word 'Queen' Fred Aberline decided to take the matter seriously. "I will escort you to Lord Randal, Lady Midford. This way, please." A slight flush appeared on his cheeks as he escorted Lord Phantomhive's fiancée.

As they reached the Commissioner's office, Lord Randall was busy reading reports and sorting through tons of paper work behind his wooden desk. He glanced at his guests taking note that it was his good-for-nothing partner and the strict Marchioness' only daughter who seemed to have a permanent serious expression on her face at the moment.

He coughed and arranged himself to be more presentable in front of such a refined lady. "What brings you here, Lady Midford? Have a seat."

The young girl sat on the opposite side of the commissioner's desk gracefully and with poise. "Lord Randall," She took a deep breath and stared at him with her calm emerald eyes, "I have been appointed by Her Royal Highness as the Watchdog and I am here to assist you in this investigation about the recent brutal killings of children in London." She said.

Resting his head against his knuckle, the Commissioner was quite shocked by her status as the replacement for the Phantomhive brat whom he despised.

"Before I tell you the details, let me ask you first, Milady." The Commissioner gave her a scrutinizing glare. "Despite being appointed as Earl Phantomhive's replacement, are you not afraid of the circumstances with which you will be dealing? Can you handle such dangerous cases despite your status in society?" The question caused Aberline to jolt, but Lady Elizabeth was relaxed and just stared at him apathetically.

"Lord Randall, that was a bit rude." Aberline complained but the Commissioner ignored him.

"You are from the House of Midford. Can you handle everything as efficiently as your future husband?" He knew the possible evil tasks given to the Phantomhives as they will do any 'evil deeds' to satisfy the Queen. However, he was quite ignorant of the capabilities of this ' little girl ,' and subsequently was worried about the outcome of the investigation. As far as he was concerned, women were born to sew, live a modest life, and bear children for their husbands. Yet this girl was different than what he expected. He was unsure about her.

She clenched her gloved hands. Not only had this old man insulted her, but he had just disrespected the Midford name in front of her. "Don't worry, Commissioner," She give him a sly smile indicating her arrogance and pride, "even if I am merely a girl, I assure you that I am just as capable and efficient as my fiancé. I promise you that this will be done as quickly as possible." She said with a confident gleam in her eye.

She stood from her seat and glanced at him coldly. "Lord Randall, please don't underestimate me. Have you forgotten that I am from the Midford household who has served the Royal Family for generations? The Queen has trusted me as the standing Watchdog, so I expect you to do as well or else, I may be forced to report your insolence to Her Majesty." She smirked at him making the man shiver in fury against her brazen attitude.

He released a sigh of defeat. "I understand. Forgive me for my rudeness, Lady Midford." He took the list of documents and gave them to her. "The scattered bodies of the children were found at a dumpsite, the East end and also in the River Thames." She nodded and opened the folder and froze as she looked at the pictures of scattered and chopped bodies of little girls in various areas of London. She wanted to vomit from the disgusting, horrible and nauseating photographs, but resisted the urge as it would only show weakness.

Clearing her throat, she once again looked at the photographs with indifference. Aberline and Lord Randall looked at her with amazement that she didn't even flinch after seeing such grotesque photographs. Placing the photographs back onto the commissioner's desk, she looked at Aberline and then Lord Randall.

"Would you mind giving me some information about the culprit?" She regarded Aberline.

The man replied. "Well, according to the witness, it was a suspicious male wearing a trench coat and a top hat. But they didn't see his face clearly. With him were little girls carrying ugly lookin' dolls." He described.

Elizabeth nodded and thought for a bit. "Alright, I will begin my investigation tomorrow. And Mr. Aberline…?" She looked at the flustered police officer, "would you mind helping me in this investigation?" She requested.

The auburn-haired police officer quickly nodded. "It will be a pleasure, Lady Midford." He grinned and shook her hand. This time, they would prove to the others as well as the Noble Society that Scotland Yard did exist.

* * *

**Somewhere in a Dark Cella**r

A dark eerie atmosphere covered the entire room. The disgusting smell of dead rats, and faint sound of crawling cockroaches was prominent as lab equipment rested on a dusty rack. Inside a tub there was a fetus as well as various organs. Skeletons were displayed on a rack in a dark corner of the foul-smelling cellar . A mysterious man placed an unconscious naked young girl on a surgical table and grinned darkly. On a nearby chair sat an ugly-looking doll, its doll eyes capturing the reflection of the man as he slid on a pair of surgical gloves and surveyed his collection of surgical instruments.

He smiled maniacally as he took one of the scalpels and a surgical retractor. The naked girl was completely unconscious and unaware of what was about to transpire.

He looked at the shining scalpel with an evil smirk. "You will be a fine creation of this experiment, little doll." He grinned psychotically beginning to proceed his internal exploration. More human experiments were displayed in his laboratory with dismembered limbs and heads.

His face was coated with human blood as he crazily mutilated the dead girl's chest and stomach. He glanced at the ugly-looking doll that sat on the small chair. He spoke, "Little Anne, wait for me. I will revive you soon and give you a_ livin_g heart then we can be together_ forev_er." He said in an affectionate tone.

***tooler:** 19th century British slang for a pickpocket.  
***chat:** 19th century British slang for a louse or despicable person.

**A/N: ~Thank you...vampslaying101~bows to your hard-work and effort~ ^_^**


	3. The Insane Doctor Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Insane Doctor and His Beloved Doll Part 1 **

_**Midford Manor**_

Paula was frightened for Lady Elizabeth.

The sound of vomit coming from the young lady in the toilet room made all the servants of the household gather to check on Lady Elizabeth's condition. They were all worried for her and some murmured that the young mistress might probably be…pregnant. But Paula scolded them that it was absurd and an insult to Lady Elizabeth's reputation. She knew that something really bad had happened to the young lady.

Elizabeth, however, continued to let out the barely digested substance coming from her stomach, causing everyone to be very worried. She came back earlier after her meeting with the Scotland Yard officials as well as Commissioner Randall and Fred Aberline about their plan to capture the criminal who had been kidnapping young girls. After the meeting, Fred Aberline escorted her back to the Midford carriage, and she bid farewell to him as well as the policemen outside as she sat back in the carriage bench as it progressed on its way to the Midford manor.

Elizabeth was traumatized. The grotesque photographs had made her sick, and her stomach was starting to grumble. She covered her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks at the thought of the poor innocent children that had been mutilated and chopped alive by that heinous, insane, man. She felt pity for them and wished to save them. She thought of the parents in the Scotland Yard Headquarters as the mothers pleaded to the police officials to find their daughters. Her heart sank when she saw the mothers' pitiful faces, crying and calling their children's names.

As she arrived to the manor, she quickly ran to the toilet room ignoring the servant's greetings and their perplexed looks toward her.

When she finally reached the lavatory, she kneeled down onto the tile floor ignoring her skirt that would be soiled by the action and toppled her head over the porcelain bowl and released the contents of her stomach as her maid watched on in horror.

"Milady, are you alright!" Paula went to her side panicking and sat down next to her pale young mistress. The servants were called by the head butler to return to their respective duties and they all retreated, leaving Paula alone with the pale-looking blonde girl.

Sitting on the floor, Elizabeth inhaled deeply and stared at the worried maid beside her. "Paula?"

The maid was relieved. "Thank goodness, you're alright, Lady Elizabeth. We were so worried about you." She hugged her lady then, generating a smile from the girl due to the warmness of the embrace.

"Thank you Paula. Thank you for worrying." She let go and she asked her maid for a glass of water to which the other obliged. Once the girl drank the cool liquid down, she exhaled and sighed. "Paula, I think…" she bit her lip, "I'm scared."

This caught the maid's attention. "What do you mean, Lady Elizabeth? What is it that you're afraid of?" She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Paula's eyes were filled with worry.

She replied. "I think…I don't deserve to be Ciel's replacement. I'm so weak." She placed her folded hands on top of her knees and dug her head into the darkness on her chest. "It's so scary. Those innocent children…they're…" Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She was crying, not because she was scared of mutilated and chopped bodies, but because she was scared for the children. Their bodies were awfully scattered around London and she couldn't do anything for them. Were these the true colors of society?

Paula could fully understand Lady Elizabeth's feelings; the feeling of being scared. But this was not the time for her lady to act cowardly towards such things.

"Lady Elizabeth," She took the girl's hand and looked at her with a determined look, causing the girl's eyes to widen, "I have faith in you. I know this is your first time that you will ever encounter horrible things, but please don't give up. Show your true colors as a Midford. You are strong, intelligent and beautiful. You have a famous fiancé and influential parents. You must be proud of yourself, and you can do it." She encouraged her with her full effort.

"But Paula…I…" She was cut off as Paula pulled her up to fix the material of her skirt and her golden hair.

"Have faith in yourself, Lady Elizabeth. You are the Queen's Watchdog now, so show society that women can do great things, too. I believe in you, Lady Elizabeth." She smiled, causing Elizabeth to cry.

The young girl hugged her long-time friend and grinned. "Thank you for your support, Paula. You're the best." She replied. Both of the females laughed with each other and then, Paula escorted Lady Elizabeth to her room for bedtime.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

With his hands in his pockets, Jim looked around the streets of London for any available jobs for him to apply. Every time he entered a shop, no one wanted his services, and it pissed him off.

_Bloody hell! Now what am I going to do? _He frowned and at the same time, regretted that he had to let go of thieving for the sake of his little brother.

But then, he remembered Matilda's advice. _"Go to Mr. Albert's shop."_ She suggested a certain man who owned a shoe-shop besides a tall old building in the heart of the East End.

He sighed. It wasn't as if he had any other choice. He decided to try it and maybe, he surely would be accepted this time.

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright, Milady?" Paula, again, was worried for her young lady's safety.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Paula is right, Lizzy. I think you should reconsider this offer as the Queen's Watchdog. Damn, I just wish that Phantomhive will come back soon and take his bloody responsibility." He muttered angrily.

"Watch your language, Ed." Elizabeth lightly scolded her older brother. She doesn'tdidn't like the fact that he would frequently insult her fiancé. "Ciel will come back soon. I believe in him. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She smiled at them causing them to become stiffened by her smiles.

"Father, where is auntie going?" The three of them started upon seeing the little child with his nanny beside him.

Edward sighed and lifted his son in his arms. "Auntie will be out for a bit." He smiled nervously at the child.

Elizabeth smiled graciously at her nephew. "Don't worry, Liam. I'll be back soon. Please take care of _Daddy, _alright?"

The noble child nodded obediently. "Okay, Auntie Lizzy. Stay safe." He waved his tiny arm towards his departing aunt. A blanket of snow covered the entire manor as well as the frozen fountains and ponds. Christmas was fast approaching, and she wanted to celebrate it with her family.

The blonde girl couldn't help but giggle at her nephew's cuteness. She blushed at the thought of the possible future when she and Ciel will have their own child as well.

_Ciel, I hope you are alright._

* * *

Jim and the shop owner had a glaring contest. "I refuse." The owner replied to his demands.

The blonde man slammed his hands on the man's desk out of anger. "This time, I will do my job well. Just hire me and you won't ever regret it." He smiled confidently.

The shop owner gave him a scrutinizing glare. "Alright then." The shop owner looked at the unfinished shoes that were supposed to be displayed in his shop. "Go to the stockroom and continue to polish all the shoes there. And if you finish all of them by sunset, you're hired." He explained. He decided to give the boy a chance. After all, he had no assistance but himself. He was making all of the shoes and boots all by himself from day to night in order to make a living, so it was rare for him to have a peculiar young man enter his shop and ask for a job.

The blonde young man grinned "Alright then." The owner smirked and led him to the storage room. As the lights came on, Jim became baffled by how many shoes and boots needed to be polished.

The owner placed his wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulder. "Good luck, son." He grinned and left him all alone.

He could do this. For the sake of his little brother, he could do it.

* * *

**Scotland Yard Headquarters**

Fred Aberline and the other policemen were waiting patiently for the new Watchdog to arrive that afternoon. He watched as the gray skies continued to release flakes of snow to the earth below, the temperature still having not changed. He wrapped his arms around himself in order to seek warmth for his already cold body. He thought about the upcoming Christmas holiday and decided that he would celebrate the festivities with his wife and children. The auburn haired man smiled at the memories with him and his wife, Maria. They had been married for the last two years and had beautiful children. He was the happiest man on earth to have the family he ever wanted. It's why he was so motivated on his job as the newly promoted inspector of Scotland Yard.

"Mr. Aberline. There you are!" A feminine voice snapped his thoughts as the Lady of Midford and the new declared Queen's Watchdog, waved her hand as he acknowledge her with a bow.

"Pleasure to see you, Milady." He took something under his trench coat and revealed some documents and photographs of the possible culprit. "We have found out from our reliable sources that the culprit's name behind the kidnappings is none other than Dr. Baldwin Carlton, a former internal medicine physician in Royal London Hospital. It seems that he was kicked out of the hospital because of his lewd actions with female patients." He explained. Elizabeth raised a brow. That was where her aunt, Madame Red, had worked as a doctor as well.

She took the photo of the culprit with an intent look. The man was very tall, with a bony framed face gave him a deathly appearance hidden lithely behind long black tresses that fell below his shoulder. He wore his signature top hat and a black trench coat. _It's positive, just like what was given yesterday by Inspector Aberline's description. _She thought grimly. She needed to find this culprit and kill him before he took more innocent lives that night.

Gripping her sword beside her tiny waist, Lizzy stared at Inspector Aberline and the other police officers with a determined look. "We must hurry."

* * *

"Ya lil' rat! Get away from here!" An angry aristocrat glared at the braided haired girl with a basket on her arm. His cane pointed at her freckled face. "Get lost girl or else I'll call Scotland Yard to put ya' in jail." The timid girl nodded and ran away in the cold weather. Matilda had failed again to sell oranges to the wealthy man. She didn't understand why the people of high society looked at them so lowly. They were all humans, right?

Her mother would be scolding and beating her again if she didn't sell any of the oranges before sunset. Her parents, as well as her older siblings, were so cruel to her and never treated her as part of their family. Her father would always sloth around their house in a drunken haze. Her mother would be busy cleaning the house or perhaps beautifying her favorite daughter. It seemed that her mother prioritized her older, less attractive, daughter over her. And her older brothers were either thieving or working in a factory owned by wealthy businessmen. They didn't care about her, which is why she clung onto both Jim and Luka who were orphaned and lived next to them.

Watching the sunset make its descent over the horizon, Matilda gripped the basket tightly and decided to face her wicked mother's wrath.

Just then, a dark shadow appeared behind her. "Why hello there, Young lady." Matilda turned around and saw a very tall man with a torn top hat and black-rimmed glasses. He wore a friendly smile as he approached her. "Are you alone?" He asked in concern.

The girl stepped back, her conscience telling her not to trust the man. "I was about to go back to my house. I'm sorry sir, but I have to go." She was about to leave when the man caught her slim arm. Matilda stared at the stranger with a confused look. "Is there something wrong, Sir?" She asked the stranger.

The man analyzed her. Despite her freckled face, she was indeed perfect. She had braided red hair, a pale complexion and such mesmerizing forest green eyes. _It's perfect_. Her facial features so much resembled his beloved doll, Anne. The young girl finally noticed an ugly looking doll on the man's arm and she couldn't help but shudder at how creepy it was including the inappropriately lewd way in which he looked at her.

_Leave! _Her mind screamed at her final option. The young girl decided to run, but the man caught her slim figure and covered her mouth with a cloth. Matilda's vision suddenly blurred and her entire body went numb. She couldn't move her body and her senses were deteriorating. She slowly closed her eyes and met the darkness.

The oranges fell below the man's feet as he carried the unconscious girl in his arms, smirking widely. Unbeknownst to the man, a little boy nearby had seen the entire incident, watching with widened eyes. He knew that the girl was in danger. He quickly ran and went to the Headquarters of Scotland Yard.

* * *

Elizabeth, Inspector Aberline and the other policemen kept searching for any possible clues regarding the whereabouts of the doctor. They asked many pedestrians and any witnesses for information about the man.

The young girl sighed as she was watched the other policemen do their jobs as she herself just stood near the light post with a bored look. She thought that Ciel's Watchdog missions were interesting but it seemed she was wrong after all.

Inspector Aberline sighed as well. "Please forgive us Lady Elizabeth, but we will do our best to find more clues about Dr. Carlton. We can assure you that we will find him at all costs." He said with a determined tone, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, Inspector. You all have done well with your jobs." She praised them despite the coldness that she felt around her body from long hours of standing in the snowy streets. She anticipated getting a cold after this.

"Mr. Policeman! Mr. Policeman!" A small voice caught Lady Elizabeth and Inspector Aberline's attention. They were surprised to see a small boy around age 10 running towards their direction. The boy's scarf loosened with his movement, causing him to try to tie it again around his neck. He stopped before Lady Elizabeth's presence.

"What's wrong, boy?" The blonde girl asked with a soft tone.

The boy looked at her with a frantic expression. "Please help the girl! She was kidnapped by some strange man." He explained and pointed into the distant direction.

The Inspector furrowed his brow quizzically towards the approaching child. "What was that, boy? A girl was taken?"

"Yes sir! Over down that way!" The young boy pointed frantically into the direction behind him.

The Inspector seemed to grow anxious, a flash of red appearing before his eyes as his determination to find the doctor overcame all reason and restraint. He friskily grabbed the boy by his arm, ignoring the child's protests as he fervently demanded for more information. "Tell me! What did you see? What did he look like?"

"Please, sir! You're hurting me!" The boy cried.

Elizabeth intervened then, noticing that the boy was visibly frightened. "Inspector, please! You must calm yourself!" She pleaded, causing the man to loosen his grip on the boy's arm enough for the child to escape and instinctively take refuge behind Elizabeth.

"My apologies. I…don't know what came over me." The man lowered his gaze in remorse as Elizabeth stood before the sniffing young boy. She placed her hands over his slim shoulders, and couldn't help but to smile. He resembled her nephew, though he seemed much older than Liam. "You can tell me. What did the man look like?" She asked him with a soft and gentle inflection in her voice that made the little boy feel more at ease.

"Well…the bad man was wearing a top hat, and he carried a creepy looking doll with him." He explained. Both of the adults' eyes widened. That had to have been him. They just knew it. Aberline whistled toward the other policemen and instructed them to search for the man in every dark alley around London.

Elizabeth, however, sent the boy to the Headquarters before returning back to the other police officers in search for the culprit.

* * *

_**Old Building**_

_**In an smelly laboratory **_

The rancid smell of blood and human waste invaded the girl's nostrils. She had fallen asleep for a couple of hours. Her head lowered down to her chest and she noticed that the floor was quite wet. Rising her head, she looked around and couldn't help but scream in terror as she saw various hideous figurines, skeletons with remnants of rotting flesh plastered on the tarnished ivory. The remains of a fetus were lodged in the pelvic bone as bits of entrails lay sloppily at its feet. Rats and cockroaches roamed about the damp, mildew tinged floors nibbling on the discarded human remains that polluted the area.

"So you're awake." A deep voice stated with a dark chuckle that echoed throughout the entire room. Matilda kicked her feet and tried her best to close her eyes pretending not to see any of the horrible things around her.

She then noticed that her arms were tied around her back disabling her from breaking free. Her eyes went wide as the man approached her. His hand reached out toward her trembling form, but she tilted her head avoiding his gaze. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! You filthy-" Her protests were cut short as her jaw was squished by strong, calloused hands that violently redirected her line of vision, forcing her to look at him.

"I am what? A Filthy rodent? A Filthy pervert? That's what everyone tells me!" His loud, but hysterical voice echoed around the entire laboratory. The rats hid behind the test tubes and laboratory equipment on the shelves, their beady eyes peering through the glass of a row of Erlenmeyer Flasks.

Candles flickered dimly giving off an ominous light allowing Matilda to get a good look at her kidnapper. The man's face was disturbingly handsome but what unnerved her was his psychotic expression.

She bit her lower lip. "Why did you kidnap me? What do you want?" She asked. The doctor laughed maniacally and stared at her with his maniacal smile. "I want your living heart, dear sweet baby girl. For my beloved Anne." He glanced at the burned and tattered doll that sat on a chair filled with flowers and ribbons.

His face seemed to eerily soften as a wave of nostalgia overcame him. "I was so lonely for almost 10 years. Yet there was only one girl who could make me feel alive and happy, and that is my beloved Anne!" He affectionately breathed the doll's name. The young girl twisted her face in disgust.

"That's why, I have been trying to find young and beautiful girls whose hearts were suitable to fit within my beloved Anne, but it has all been a failure. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't blink, she wouldn't even move. I don't understand." He gave Matilda a questioning look but the girl seemed apathetic and disgusted by his mad behavior.

"_I have to get out of here before he kills me." _She thought and prayed hard for someone to rescue her from what she was certain would be her ending.

He then focused his attention towards her. "You are the perfect one. You have my beloved Anne's beautiful countenance. Your red hair, fair skin and your green eyes. It's simply perfect!" He suddenly choked her slender, neck causing her to gasp for air.

"This time, I will not fail. I will revive my lover, and then we can be together!"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She knew that she was going to die, and that meant that she couldn't see Jim anymore, or ever express her true feelings for him.

_Jim…Jim…Jim…please save me!_

* * *

Jim froze while polishing the shoes in a storage room. He had been there for 4 hours cleaning and polishing, but as he was doing his job, he began to idly wonder about his friend Matilda. He knew that her family could be hard on her, but it was odd that he hadn't heard from her all day, especially since it was her that suggested he take the shoe shop job in the first place.

However, as much as he wanted to leave the shop and find her, he had a job to finish, or risk not being hired by Mr. Albert.

* * *

"This might be it, Lady Elizabeth." Inspector Aberline told the young blonde girl who was standing with other policemen. Before them stood two old buildings between which was a dark alley that witnesses had explained was the location of Dr. Carlton's residence.

Lizzy's hands trembled out of fear, but she quickly regained her composure and took a deep breath. She was now the Queen's Watchdog and she couldn't show cowardice or fear. Paula advised her to be confident with herself and show the world what a Midford female could do in such a cruel Society.

Glancing at the policemen, Elizabeth nodded a signal to enter the building as she led them towards the culprit to save the girl.

* * *

_**Abandon Building **_

_**Laboratory**_

The doctor placed the girl's unconscious body down onto the surgical table and carefully tore her clothes off with a pair of medical scissors. He hummed as he cleaned his instruments and prepared them for surgery.

Putting on his surgical mask, Dr. Carlton clipped the surgical retractor onto the edge of the table with a maddened look on his face. He was going to have the girl's living heart so that he would finally be together with his beloved doll.

Suddenly, he stopped as he heard sounds of footsteps outside approaching his secret laboratory. He cursed and quickly retrieved his rifle next to the cabinet. It seemed that he had been found out by the authorities.

Aiming towards the locked door as the authorities arrived outside banging ferociously, Dr. Carlton readied his firearm. He would ensure that they would pay for intruding into his sanctuary and interrupting his surgery. The door swung open then urging him to fire the weapon, expelling a loud bang. Lady Elizabeth and the officers immediately took cover, Elizabeth herself just missing a stray bullet as the heated metal singed an unruly strand of hair. She swiftly retreated to the opposite side of the doorway. "Lady Elizabeth! Get down!" Inspector Aberline warned as he reflexively shielded the blonde girl. Much to his surprise, however, the girl seemed to be honing in on the doorway, completely unfazed that she had just narrowly escaped taking a hit to the cranium. "Huh?"

She girl gripped her sword, methodically unsheathing it from its prison as she remained focused on the wooden barrier of the door. Her eyes narrowed grimly as she anticipated the doctor's next move.

Gritting his yellow teeth, the doctor fired his weapon once again, the Scotland Yard policemen ducking from the assault as they leaned against the brick wall outside of the laboratory.

Lizzy leaned against the pillar, still eyeing the madman as he proceed to yell indecent language, casting blame onto his father and society for his actions.

"No one will understand me!" He belied.

Frowning, Elizabeth decided to confront the man herself and ask him a few questions. Taking out a pistol from the holster in her petticoat, she pointed it towards the criminal with an emotionless look on her face. Inspector Aberline gasped from the lady's actions. "Lady Elizabeth." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Dr. Carlton looked at her with his psychotic look and glared at her. "You…" The aristocrat shrugged rudely. "Tell me, why are you doing this? Why are you kidnapping these innocent girls?" She asked him in a calm manner. Her other eye glanced at the unconscious naked girl on the surgical table and she suddenly felt sick.

The questions seemed to stir something up within him as he lowered his head below his chest, his shoulders suddenly beginning to shaken revealing a hideous laugh. The policemen and Aberline from behind were taken slightly aback by the man's madness. Elizabeth's narrowed further as she watched him burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

Finally, he regained his senses and took a deep breath. He stared above at the ceiling covered with spider webs, absently watching as a few large spiders crawled around their web. He then directed his attention towards the Midford girl who stared at him with a nonchalant expression.

It was then that he decided to share his story.


	4. The Insane Doctor Part II

**A/N: *Sigh* I guess the chapters were quite boring that I should go on the flow to romance now...hehehehe...but that will be soon, But for now, enjoy this chapter...!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! The OCs were mine.. ^_^**

**Chapter 4: The Insane Doctor and his Beloved doll Part II **

_Italics_– flashbacks

Normal Font – Narration

"_Father! Don't. That was mother's memento. Don't throw it away!" Pleaded a 12 year old boy with tears brimming down in his cheeks. His father glared down at him and punched him in the face gripping the medallion. _

"_What memento? You rascal! I told you to forget about your damn mother! Have you forgotten about what she just did to us?" The boy remembered that his mother left them for another man that caused his father to end up in a drunken state. _

"_But…I still believe that mother will come back. She will come back!" The boy's visible red mark on his cheek made the adult fume and he kicked the boy in the stomach. He yelped in pain from his father's boots. _

"_Such a worthless son! If you don't want to live in this goddamn house then get out of here!" He barked and stormed away from the room. The bottles of whisky and beers were sprawled down on the wooden floor. _

_The boy rubbed his swollen stomach and coughed out blood. It was always the same. He was always beaten by his father repeatedly whenever he got drunk or was perhaps in a sour mood. He took the dirtied medallion and leaned it against his chest. He didn't understand why his mother left them. She told him that she loved them but why?_

_He took a pail of water and rinsed his face to remove the excess blood and dirt on his cheek. He then wiped his wet face with a clean towel that hung on a nail against the wall. _

_The boy's eyes were blank as he left their small house clenching the medallion in his right fist. The informal settlers didn't notice them in the dirt road. The rain kept pouring down from the gray clouds. He looked up at the endless rain and he couldn't help but despise the world because of how miserable his life was. _

_He ignored the lewd men asking him to hang out with them and even tried to grab and touch him. He had a sharp sense as he quickly ran away from them towards the city._

_Passersby from different classes ignored him as he soaked in the rain. A young noble girl threw something in a garbage bin and left with her hand maiden. The boy looked closely towards the garbage bin and saw a…doll. _

_The small doll had curly red hair, porcelain skin and glassy emerald eyes that sparkled. The boy seemed to feel something towards the object. It was as if he wanted to keep it. He gently grabbed the abandoned doll and hugged it against his chest. _

_Looking at the strange doll again, the boy couldn't help but feel at ease and wanted to keep it for himself. He had no friends in the first place, so he decided that the doll would become his only best friend. _

"_From now on, I'll call you…Anne." He muttered and left from the crowds, clinging the object to his chest possessively. _

_While his father was away the boy would always play and talk with his 'new friend' Anne. Although the doll couldn't speak, he could connect with the object through his 'heart and mind'. He 'loved' the doll Anne more like a sister and a mother. A few weeks later, he brought home old books that he stole from the book shop and read them to his doll Anne. He was comfortable towards Anne. He would usually read advanced books and write out mathematical formulas to occupy himself. _

_When he tucked himself into bed, he would sleep beside his beloved doll Anne and hold her possessively. _

"_I love you, Anne. Don't leave me alone." He muttered and kissed the doll's hair. _

_His father arrived back from a brothel to check and see if his son had finally left the house. He decided that if his son left their house, he would continue his relationship with his partner; a female prostitute at the brothel and destroy the house._

_But when he checked the boy's room, he saw something that made his blood boil with both anger and humiliation. _

_He saw his only son combing a doll's hair affectionately and it disgusted him. He didn't raise his son to be a 'Nancy boy'! He couldn't believe what he had seen. _

"_What the hell are you doing? You little scum!" The boy flinched as he saw his angry father with balled up fists. The man yanked his son away and took the offensive object. _

_The boy's arm tried to reach out to his beloved doll Anne. "Father! Don't! Don't hurt Anne! She's my best friend!" He cried. The man looked at his son's teary eyed face and it disgusted him even more. _

"_You're best friend? Don't make me laugh! Throw this thing away! Little boys don't do such things! Playing with dolls is only for girls! Not boys!" He scolded him harshly. _

_The boy rubbed his teary eyes with his arm. "I don't care. Anne makes me feel special. She didn't leave me just like mother so please…don't throw her away!" He begged his father. _

_But the man didn't hear him. His other eye noticed smoke coming from the fireplace. He smirked darkly as he went to the furnace with the doll in his hand. The boy's eyes widened as his father threw the doll into the fire. The flames caught the doll's hair and small, porcelain arm and ears. _

"_No! Anne!" The boy ran towards the burning doll. His father just stared at him with surprise and disgusts. Despite the thing already being burned, his idiotic son still saved it. How foolish. _

_The boy ignored his burning hand and quickly saved his 'best friend.' However, the once beautiful, porcelain doll had turned hideous. Half of its face was broken and its skin was horribly burned. Its glassy eyes had popped out of its artificial sockets and its dress had become charred and torn. The boy became frantic and didn't know what to do. He needed to find a replacement body for his beloved Anne. The doll was precious to him and he didn't want to throw her away like its previous owner had done to her. _

_Hugging the destroyed doll, the boy muttered softly into its ear. "Don't worry Anne. I'll find you another body. I will find a way…wait for me." He said in a dark tone. He decided to leave their house for good, not bothering to leave a letter to his bastard father. _

_15 years later, the boy had turned into a man as he studied hard and was adopted by one of the professors at the University. The old professor found him very intelligent as he decided to accept him and gift him with a new name: Baldwin Carlton. Baldwin graduated with an M.D. degree eventually becoming a doctor. _

_Everyone admired and envied him because of his intelligence, but some doubted him due to his mysterious and eccentric personality. He would frequently be alone reading about alchemy and the occult, including talking to an ugly doll. _

_He was appointed as a physician in Internal medicine and most of his patients were females. One time, a nurse found him sexually harassing a female patient and even threatening her. The authorities caught him, and the director of the Royal London Hospital fired him for his lewd actions. However, Dr. Carlton just laughed it off and vowed that he would come back and kill them all, the doctors and nurses becoming quite unsettled form his threats. _

_While living in a dark and old building, he decided that he would proceed with his plan to revive his beloved Anne. So, he kidnapped young girls from different classes to steal their hearts to fit into the tattered doll. He would first begin with sexual assault eventually killing the girls and then proceeding with the heart extraction. When he took the heart, he would then place the organ on the doll's chest, genuinely surprised when his doll wouldn't move an inch. _

_Glaring at the dead girl, he covered her mutilated body with plastic and disposed of it in a nearby dumpsite, repeating the same routine the next night. He wouldn't stop until his beloved doll, Anne was able to walk and speak like a human. He loved the doll so much and devoted his entire existence to it._

_Even if blood had to be spilled and organs mutilated, he didn't give a damn._

Lizzy and the authorities were shocked and disgusted by his story. How could he commit such heinous crimes for the sake of a soulless doll?

"Inspector, this man is mad." One of the policemen commented after hearing the criminal's story. Aberline grit his teeth. He had to end this madness before the man wiped out every female child in London.

"Dr. Carlton, as per order by Her Majesty, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murders of several local children. Gentlemen!" Quickly, his men ducked when the doctor fired another bullet. Lizzy quickly hid behind the pillar again and thought of a plan. She had to do something to save the victim and stop the doctor. Her emerald eye glanced at the policemen and then Inspector Aberline.

_I have to do something. But how? _She thought. Closing her eyes, she decided to do a reckless action to take down the criminal from behind. The young girl swiftly ran towards the doctor with her sword, wounding his arm with the blade. He yelped in pain glaring at the girl who had struck him. To her surprise, the man grabbed her neck with his arm, placing his scalpel upon her slender neck. Her slim figure was pressed against his as she instantly became stiff with fear .

Inspector Aberline and a few policemen were slightly surprised that the Midford girl had been so easily caught by the criminal.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Aberline yelled. The girl ground her teeth. She couldn't believe that she had actually been caught during her attack. Closing her eyes, she felt so weak.

The doctor laughed. "Look at you." He referred to Elizabeth as he gripped her slim body tightly with his strong left arm, a smirk curving across his lips. "Judging from that fearful look in your eyes, you are the same as all other women. Weak. You thought that you could actually catch me after wounding my arm? Think again, bitch!"

He lightly dragged the blade against her skin, a thin trail of blood oozing down her neckline from the assault. He then lowered his head down toward her neck and traced his tongue along the fresh wound. Elizabeth was sickened when she felt the wetness brushing against her neckline. She vowed to kill him for the action once she was finally free from his grasp.

Aberline didn't hesitate as he pointed his pistol at Dr. Carlton's forehead. "Let her go or I'm going to fire!" He warned him.

The man laughed maniacally. "Try it! You scum! And this pretty lady will meet her end." He countered back.

Elizabeth snapped and seemed to have a plan. "Inspector! Shoot him!" She ordered.

The men were surprised as well as Dr. Carlton. "Lady Elizabeth! Are you daft?" The Inspector shouted. He knew that if he were to do such a thing, then he would risk harming her and his reputation would be subsequently tarnished.

The girl shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Just shoot him! I believe in you, Inspector. You can do it!" She encouraged him. The authorities were touched by Lady Elizabeth's words. Even though she was the standing Watchdog, she still believed in their officer in charge.

The Inspector was speechless, but he could see her determination. _God, please protect Lady Elizabeth. _ He prayed, his fingers ready to press the trigger, causing the doctor's eyes to widen from the maneuver.

"Hey! You're not serious about firing on me are ya? This lady will die if you fire!" He warned.

Elizabeth frowned at him and glared at the Inspector. "Just do it! There is no time!" She shouted.

Finally, the revolver fired and the bullet hit the doctor's forehead. Elizabeth immediately gripped the man's forearm, pushing it forward away from the flesh of her neck . She noticed that her neck continued to bleed. Her gloved hand covered her wounded neck and she was glad that the cut was not too deep. Even though it was painful, she endured the pain for a while.

Dr. Carlton's eyes blinked as he reached out to his beloved lifeless doll as his life vanished.

One of the police officers checked his pulse and looked at the Inspector. "Inspector, he's dead." Aberline sighed in relief and ordered his men inside.. The policemen were disgusted by the awful smell, horrid figurines, displayed fetuses and other organs in tubes but knew they had no choice. It was their job.

Inspector Aberline carried the unconscious victim and covered her naked body with a spare cloth in his arms while the wounded Elizabeth followed him behind.

Finally, the case was over.

The other policemen took everything from Dr. Carlton's laboratory as well as his corpse. There was only one object left in the blank and dark room.

The doll, Anne, sat alone in a small chair in the darkness, staring lifelessly into empty space.

**Royal London Hospital**

A red-headed female figure quickly ran to the emergency room ignoring the fellow doctors and nurses perplexed looks towards her. She took a deep breath as her arms pushed open the twin doors revealing an unknown unconscious girl in a bed and her brother-in-law's niece. Elizabeth Midford sat in the hospital bed as the nurse bandaged her wounded neck. When the nurse noticed the red headed figure, she excused herself and closed the door.

"My darling! Are you alright?" She was extremely frantic when she found out that her beloved niece-in-law was in the hospital after encountering a criminal. She couldn't believe it.

The blonde young girl replied. "I'm fine, Madam Red. I just need to rest." The woman sat beside her with a worried look. She wore all red including her hair and dress. She was Ciel's aunt and a licensed physician at the Royal London Hospital, Baroness Angelina Durless.

"I have heard from the rumors that you were actually appointed by Her Majesty as Ciel's replacement. Is this true?" She wanted confirmation about her niece's involvement in the dirty job as the Queen's Watchdog.

Elizabeth closed her emerald eyes. "Unfortunately, Madam Red, it is true." She said sadly.

Madame Red could sense the girl's reluctance of her new duty. "Elizabeth, I don't understand. Why you? I have raised you as a delicate young lady but why did it turn out like this?" She was concerned deeply for the young Midford girl and treated her as her own daughter. Being the Queen's Watchdog was a heavy burden as she had witnessed how her nephew, Ciel Phantomhive experienced it.

"I have no choice, Madam Red. I don't want to defy the Queen's Orders. She saw something in me. That's why she appointed me as one of her agents. I suppose…this was my destiny." She leaned against the woman's chest and sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry, Madam Red. I guess…I won't become like you." She muttered. Elizabeth always wished to become a graceful noble lady just like Madam Red, her role model. But she was destined to be with her sword. To protect _someone _that is precious to her.

"I understand. But I think the _you _right now is better."

Elizabeth looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

Madam Red giggled. "What I mean, my darling, is that you don't have to be a refined lady to be able to please your husband." She took her hand gently and smiled at her. "Just be yourself and it will be fine. I know that Ciel won't hate you no matter what you are." She advised her. Elizabeth blushed and smiled. Madam Red was a person who was very precious to her so she would not fail her. She would soon become Ciel's wife and protect him with all of her might.

The girl groaned from the bed and Elizabeth quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Madam Red, s he's finally awake." While looking at the freckled-face girl, she concluded that the girl was a commoner.

Both females went to the conscious girl's bed and smiled when she finally opened her dark emerald eyes.

"How do you feel?" Madam Red asked the girl softly.

The girl rose from her bed and looked at them cautiously. Lizzy noticed that the girl doubted their existence and smiled gently. "We're not enemies. Scotland Yard and I found you in the old building." She explained.

The girl's eyes widened. "That awful man. Where is he?" She asked in a nervous tone.

Elizabeth looked at Madam Red then to the girl. Her serious expression flustering the commoner. "He's dead. And don't worry about it. You're safe now." She brushed the girl's dry red hair gently.

The girl felt relieved once mysterious girl told her that her kidnapper was dead. She also claimed that she saved her. Taking a good look at the mystery girl, she had very pretty blonde hair, fair skin and a very pretty face. _She could possibly be a noble_. Sighing, she looked at the Midford girl. "Thank you so much for rescuing me. I need to go back to my house before my mother scolds me." She got up from the bed and Madam Red aided her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. You have to rest for a while. It's already dark and your family is sleeping right now, I'm sure. So how about I escort you tomorrow morning?" She suggested.

The freckle faced girl blushed and bowed to her. "Milady, forgive me, but I have to decline your offer. I am just a mere commoner and I don't have the privilege to-"

She was cut off when Elizabeth replied. "Even if we are in a different status, we are all human. So please accept my offer to escort you back home." She said in a serious tone.

Madam Red just smiled at her niece. She had been raised well by the Marchioness.

The commoner girl was just speechless. For the first time in her life, she had encountered a pure-hearted noble girl.

Silence engulfed the room as Elizabeth spoke. "May I ask your name?"

The commoner girl blushed. "My name is Matilda Pots. Please to meet you, Lady…"

"Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzy." Elizabeth just smiled at the girl.

Matilda grinned at the other girl. "Yes. Thank you…Lady Elizabeth."

* * *

**The Next day **

Jim finally finished the tasks the previous night. He was so sleepy that he could barely get out of bed. The young man rose from his bulky mattress and grabbed his slippers.

"Morning, Luka." He greeted his little brother but there was no reply.

He blinked his cerulean eyes and sighed. At that hour, his little brother was not around. He sat on an empty seat and ate his breakfast which consisted of bread and water.

He twitched. He was getting sick of always eating bread. Just bread, bread and more bread!

Kicking the seat with annoyance, he put on his usual brown jacket and his hat leaving the house to find something different to eat.

As he was walking in the dirt road, the informal settlers ignored his presence as they passed. Checking the time, he decided to go to the shoe shop to start his regular job.

He passed by Matilda's brothers who were not in a good mood and ignored his presence. Jim decided to ignore them as well and proceed to the shoe shop. He didn't quite get along with his best friend's siblings. They were rude and very arrogant toward others, especially to him. Back when he was just a child, they constantly bullied him and his little brother because they didn't have parents.

Elizabeth and Matilda sat silently as the carriage moved towards the girl's home. The blonde girl noticed that Matilda seemed very nervous.

"Are you alright?" She asked the girl.

The red-headed girl jolted from her thoughts and shook her head. "It's nothing, Lady Elizabeth." She assured.

The blonde girl didn't buy her excuses, however. "I know that there is really something wrong. Tell me." She pleaded with a gentle tone.

Matilda noticed the noble girl's worried look and sighed in defeat. "I'm worried about my mother's reaction." She revealed. She avoided the subject about her mother being a horrible woman, who didn't care about her existence and treated her harshly.

Elizabeth smiled. "I think your mother will be worried for you. She may have been looking for you while you were gone." Matilda was saddened. Her mother looking for her was far more different from how she viewed mother.

They halted at a small house and Matilda's hands were cold as ice. She was nervous about what would to happen to her. The informal settlers noticed a grand carriage with a look of awe. Elizabeth escorted the girl to her home ignoring the lower class people's glares and scrutiny.

She gently knocked on the door, the object finally opening to reveal a bulky, chubby woman in her mid-50s with an angry look on her face. The woman spared her daughter an angry gaze.

"You stupid girl! Where have you've been, huh! Where is the money?" She yanked the girl's braided hair and began to scold her, pinching her ears and her forearms. Elizabeth was surprised at how harsh the woman was being to her own daughter.

Matilda gritted her teeth and endured the front of Elizabeth. Why did it have to be this way? She was traumatized after being kidnapped, had been missing for a whole night, and her good-for-nothing mother could only berate her instead of offer comfort and ask if she was alright.

She looked at the stunned blonde girl while she tried to restrain her mother. "L-Lady Elizabeth. Please leave. And I'm sorry f-for what you have seen." She said apologetically.

The old woman glared at the noble lady. "Yes. Leave now! You nobles are just an eyesore here! Just get out!" She growled and looked at her sobbing daughter. "And you! You're not going to eat with your brothers and sisters this entire week after you left last night without telling us were you were."

But Elizabeth was not the type to leave after seeing how the woman treated Matilda. "Ma'am, I think you have been mistaken. Your daughter was kidnapped last night so you don't have to be so rude to her." She lectured old woman.

Her blood boiled as she was lectured. "You! Don't meddle here! You pesky noble! And what are you talking about her being kidnapped? You're telling lies!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not lying. She was _indeed_ kidnapped." She said calmly.

The old woman didn't believe her. As if she would believe a noble's words. They were all full of themselves. Of course they would make up stories about rescuing a filthy commoner. _They're all bunch of idiots_

"Just get out of here! Noble! And don't ever show your goddamn face here ever again!" She warned and slammed the door in the blonde girl's face.

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted and knocked on the door again.

The Midford driver waited patiently behind his mistress. "Is everything alright, Lady Elizabeth?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Let's go back to the manor. We're wasting our time here." She said while rubbing the bandage around her slim neck. She glanced at the worn house and couldn't help but become worried for the other girl.

* * *

"So…I'm hired?" Jim asked the owner. Mr. Albert nodded while writing something on his desk.

"Yes. You're hired now. Congratulations, Mr. Macken. Please continue your duties from last night." He said while writing. Jim was filled with happiness. He finally had a job.

Jim worked from morning and until night daily while the owner was away or bookkeeping at his desk. Mr. Albert was impressed by Jim's hard work, though he didn't show it.

As Jim worked in the shoe shop, Luka was with a perverted nobleman who seemed to gain sick pleasure from abusing young men's bodies. The dirty old man wrapped his arm around the poor boy's slim shoulders, muttering dirty words to him in the carriage as they made their way to his mansion. Although, Luka didn't really want to do such filthy work, he had no other choice. He needed money, and he couldn't depend on his big brother. So even if it was against his conscience, he needed to sell his virgin body.

* * *

At last that it was nighttime, Jim placed the tools back onto the shelves retrieved his jacket and hat. "Mr. Albert, I'm going home." He announced but the owner didn't reply. Mr. Albert had told him earlier that he would stay overnight in his shop.

"_That's strange." _He thought and decided to leave, but then halted when he heard a feminine moan from the other side of the room. He shook his head and decided to ignore the strange noise, but then he suddenly heard it again. His forehead began to sweat and deep inside he wanted to explore it. Slowly, he went toward the room and he leaned against the wall to hide himself. Clearing his throat, his eye glanced at the two individuals humping against each other in a chair. He was shocked, flustered and above all…disgusted.

A woman with her hair tied in a bun and who was clearly a prostitute wore only a corset as she pressed her body against the old man's naked body.

_Mr. Albert? I can't believe he's this kind of person. _ He thought. The owner's wrinkled hand was massaging the woman's upper thigh and his bearded face was buried against her huge pale chest. The prostitute moaned allowing herself to be touched by the old man. After all, the owner paid her a lot of pounds just for him to be sexually satisfied.

Jim could no longer stand to watch the perverse action and quietly left the shop.

_What a day._

**A/N: This will be rated M soon and I hope you guys review! Jim and Elizabeth will meet soon in the next chapter so wait for it. ^_^ **

_**To vampslaying101, thank you girl, for cleaning this! I truly loved it! **_


End file.
